Episode 41
Episode 41 is an episode of Drunken Peasants. Highlights * Steve Green rants on atheism. * The Vigilant Christian cries like a bitch. * Mike Tyson put in The Cuck Hold. * Fan questions. Start of the Show They talk about the official DP pan shirt. They talk about their upcoming Trip to Europe. They then moved into Steve Green's video called Atheism Sucks, which starts off by admitting the title is total clickbait. He totally unsurprisingly resorted to mocking the atheist stereotype instead of real atheists. TJ flips a coin to figure out if either God of goblins exists. TJ compared Steve Green to Steve Smith. They played a video of The Crigilant Visten crying because he got too many women in high school. Ben suggested they he get real help instead posting videos crying online. Mario asks for his fans to pray, further increasing his dilution from the real world. TJ prays to God that TVC seeks real help. They called in Galen to watch a video from his archenemy, Laci Green. The video was all about her coming out as a Feminist despite saying otherwise in the past. The video was disgusting and the peasants barely got out alive. Galen compared his rhetoric to a flat-Earther. Laci moves on to list a billion stupid points she became a feminist. Galen suggests reading about real Feminism is history. They then played a video claiming Family Guy was Satanic. Middle of the Show They played a statue of a devil with a big red cock in Vancouver, Canada. It replaced a statue of Christopher Columbus and city officials eventually broke off the cock. Galen talked about how all political candidates are fake as shit and the peasants interrupted to move into a break. They returned to a video about Mike Tyson denying that he raped a woman and Galen made a pretty unfunny joke because he was in his quiet mood. Galen said he wanted to see someone on the panel get disemboweled. TJ made a pretty dark joke about Tyson's dead kid. End of the Show They moved into fan questions starting at one hour and 32 minutes in which consisted of the last half of the show. Egghead appears halfway through. Before the show ends they play a fake video about some kid getting his entire games collection run over by a lawn mower. The kid shits his pants and has a panic attack. On that point the show ends. Quotes Trivia * The episode took place on the best day ever. * Scotty and Ben suck at Italian accents. * Galen at one point makes a joke about fucking pugs. * TJ wakes up to four hours of taking shits and masturbation. * Not enough people pray for poverty to go away, so it doesn't happen. * Laci has a giant ego and an even bigger tits. * There's a baby Jesus butt plug. * Galen intended to buy TJ a cross dildo. * Galen claims to be the originator of Drunken Peasants. * They talk about the idea of Drunken Peasants game with Galen as the princess. * Galen calls TJ shit for considering himself a Libertarian in the social sense. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Galen Hallcyon